Cherry Chapstick
by IvoryLF
Summary: <html><head></head>"Ow,ow,ow!" I cried as Stardust led me into the kitchen and let go, looking me in the eyes. "Get your ass to China! I don't care what it takes just go to China. Here's some cherry chapstick, it's genetically modified, so it won't knock you out,use it if you need it. I'll lock Kisshu in the cellar! Just get your ass to China!" She shouted. China...okay then... (Kisshu x Ichigo)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Vikutooria's P.O.V

I pulled up to the all too familiar café and got out of my beat-up car. The air was light and breezy and the sky was as blue as the sea in Curacao.

It was my day off since I was going to a concert later that evening, so I really didn't have to go to the café that day. Sadly though, Ichigo had left Masha at my house the other day, so I thought it would be best to return him to her.

I quickly made my way into the café, prepared to return the little guy and then make an exit, but the lights were turned off, and no one was there. I sighed remembering that it was _everyone's _day off.

Why couldn't I remember this in the first place?

I knew Ryou and Akasaka would be downstairs in the lab, so I tried not to make too much noise as I turned to leave.

But of course, the odds were never in my favor.

I nearly shrieked as my name broke the silence, the familiarity of the voice whom it came from immediately coming to mind. I immediately turned, my mouth stretched into an incredibly large fake smile.

"Hi there, Ryou." I said slowly, eyeing the blonde. "What are you doing here, Vikutooria? It's your day off." He questioned. I laughed nervously. "And I just remembered that, so I should be going." I said, backing up.

My fake smile turned into a frown as I backed into the door. I knew my tail and ears had popped out, because I could feel my tail pressed between me and the door. The results of having social anxiety….

"Might want to hide that. I wouldn't want to go out in public with my tail and ears sticking out, if I were you." Ryou stated. I clenched my teeth in annoyance and walked out of the café entrance, ignoring his statement.

Some people really knew how to get on my nerves, especially Ryou. But even so, he was nothing compared to the Cyniclons. They were entirely aggravating and made me want to tear my hair out and shove it down Pudding's throat.

Wait…what?

Sometimes I don't even know what I'm thinking these days….

I sped off down the road, not necessarily in a hurry, but I still had somewhere to be. I hated to stop by Ichigo's house uninvited but I needed to return Masha. I'm pretty sure he was tired of the scenery in my house. It could get boring after a while.

A drop of rain fell from the sky and splattered onto my windshield, which was cracked in multiple places. A small smile spread across my face. I liked the rain, I always had, even when I was a little girl.

The sudden rain distracted me from Masha's sudden outburst, and when he finally got my attention, it was already too late.

My head hit the glass hard as the car flipped on its side. My vision started to blur and the last thing I had seen before I blacked out was - oh, how wonderful….


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Vikutooria, the girl in the first chapter, is my OC. I'm just making note of that so yeah. And also, Stardust, a character within this chapter, is not one of my OC's but my friend's OC whom she let me use in this fan fiction (She is also a Cyniclon BTW) .

I realize now that I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter…..ughhh!

Anyways, I'll do that now.

Disclaimer: Ivory does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but if she did, she would have killed Masaya off within the first five minutes.

Haha lol, well I'm going to go die in my corner. See ya!

-Ivory out ;P-

**Chapter Two**

Ichigo's P.O.V

I softly hummed as I skipped merrily down the stairs.

My parents weren't home at the moment, and my friend Stardust was over, seeing as she had spent the night. I found my friend in the dining room, digging into a plate of sugary waffles and strawberry syrup.

"I didn't know aliens ate human food." I said, taking a seat beside her at the dining table. She shrugged. "I'll eat just about anything I can get my hands on." She said. "Anything?" I asked. "Anything." Stardust repeated. "Anything?" I said again. My alien friend glared.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat. It was fun to tease Stardust, she was so easy to annoy.

The sudden urge to annoy my friend faded when a loud bang sounded from upstairs. "Uh, what was that?" Stardust asked, her eyes only slightly wide. But you could easily sense her panic.

"Its fine, I'm sure it's just the cat." I said. "You don't have a cat!" Stardust shouted in annoyance. "Right. Okay, I'll go check it out." I mumbled, getting up from my chair. "Okay…" Stardust said before returning to her meal.

I sighed a shaky breath and headed for the stairs. It didn't help when another loud noise sounded through the house. This time, I knew where it had come from, and that it was my room. I slowly inched my way up the stairs, shivering in fear. I didn't know what was up there, and I didn't want to know either. Maybe it was a chimera animal, but no, if it was, Masha would have said something by now.

Hey, speaking of Masha, where was he? I hadn't seen him in days. Maybe I left him at Viky's house…..okay moving on. I need to focus on what might be in my house.

Oh, I hope it was a cat that just broke in through my window…..

Honestly, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

As soon as I entered the room, a firm pair of lips melded against mine. "Mmph!" I said in protest, but quickly melted into the kiss. After a few minutes I realized, wait, who's kissing me…

My eyes shot open and I gasped. It was….Kisshu….

"Get off me!" I shouted. "Now, now, wouldn't want to worry your little friend now would we, sugarcake?" He said. I hissed and shoved him away. "Get out of my house!" I cried. "Not until you admit you liked it." He said calmly. "Liked what?!" I asked, completely annoyed. Kisshu smirked. "The kiss." He said, chuckling ever so slightly. I clenched my teeth. "Never!" I said in anger. Kisshu laughed and crossed his arms. "Well that's too bad. I guess I won't be leaving…." At that moment the door swung open, revealing Stardust and her snow white hair. "Okay," she began, "Number one, what the hell are you doing here? Number two, have you told Ichigo yet? And number three, do you want waffles?"

"Tell me what!" I asked in annoyance. Kisshu sighed. "What are waffles?" He asked, ignoring my question. "Human food." Stardust said. "Will you guys tell me!" I screamed.

"These waffles are quite intriguing." Kisshu said quietly. "Idiot." I said, annoyed.

Anger flashed in Kisshu's eyes and he grabbed me by the collar, earning a gasp from me. I had little time to comprehend, and before I knew it, he was passed out on the stone hard floor. My eyes immediately widened and I looked up to see Stardust holding a frying pan. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the dining room.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I cried. Stardust let me go and looked me directly in the eyes. "Get your ass to China. I don't care what it takes, just get to China! I have a friend there, he can help you. I'll lock Kisshu in the cellar, okay?! Here, here's some cherry chapstick. Use it if you need it. It's genetically modified so that it doesn't knock you out. Just get your ass to China!" She said. "Mmkay." I mumbled awkwardly and took the chapstick, placing it in my jean pocket.

I walked out of the kitchen and to my front door. I really didn't need to leave, Stardust was just crazy, but it would be nice to get out of the house for a bit and get some fresh air.

As I walked out the door, someone grabbed me and covered my mouth with their hand. I squirmed and struggled in their grasp, but quickly realized it was useless. I couldn't breathe, and the world was quickly fading.

The last thing I thought of before I passed out, was my strange friend who wanted me to go to China. And the one who was passed out cold in my dining room. And would soon be locked in my cellar. The cellar, huh?

Yep, Stardust was definitely crazy.

**I'm so sorry I'm such a horrible writer! UGHHH!**

**Anyways, that's it for now. I'll problably update in two or three days. Maybe less, if I'm not busy. **

**Notice how Ichigo calls Kish her friend!? Yeah. I did that on purpose. **

**Anyways, KILL MASAYA!**

**-Ivory out-**


End file.
